


A Transaction of Sorts

by CrushingOnRazz, SansyFresh



Series: All Razz and Blue Stuff [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Romance, Kings & Queens, LGBT, LGBT characters, M/M, Marriage, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Queer Characters, RP, Royal Marriage, Trans Character, because drama, chapter exchange, i know their names are razz and blue but i promise its not an undertale thing, im really bad at tags woo, one of those kingdom aus where gay people are illegal, queen/servant, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnRazz/pseuds/CrushingOnRazz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Yet another kingdom AU where being LGBT can get you executed. Good thing just about every character is anyway.Hiatus
Relationships: Blue & Tab, Razz/Blue - Relationship, Tab/Wally
Series: All Razz and Blue Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743484
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Dumb in the first place, somehow dumber now

**Author's Note:**

> Crush is writing all the summaries at 3 am so if those change it's because my fantastic co-author is fixing my mistakes and I love them.  
> This is a chapter exchange, where we'll take turns writing short chapters to carry the story. We know the basic plot and where the story will go, but the details are being made up as we go along because what else is a chapter exchange for! Blue and Razz are my OCs, and Tab, Clarity, and Wally are Fresh's. If you would like more info on either set please ask us I'll literally talk your ears off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick character chart! for future reference just in case things get confusing lol
> 
> Blue- a gay ass princess from a neighboring kingdom (she/her)  
> Razz- her trans masc servant whom she loves very much (he/him)  
> Reina- Razz's deadname, along with she/her pronouns (these will be used for the first half of the fic)
> 
> Tab- a nonbinary gay prince of the kingdom Blue is to be Queen of (they/them)  
> George- Tab's deadname, they got everyone to stop using it but sometimes people use he/him (this will come up in the beginning)  
> Wally- A servant of the castle, one of the head butlers (he/him)  
> Clarity- Wally's 5 year old daughter (she/her)

The clattering of carriage wheels against the tiled path had been the backdrop to Blue’s daydreaming for nearly three days. The only break in the noise had been as they stopped for the night, in the best inns each area had to offer. Of course, the poor innkeepers had been entirely unprepared to entertain royalty, and she hadn’t been able to help feeling bad as they had rushed around, trying to spruce up their nicest rooms as though a vase of flowers would make any difference in how grateful she was to finally stop and let her head hit a pillow. 

This wasn’t usually how she traveled, to be fair. It was usually much more of a grand affair, with announcements made weeks in advance for her path and where she would stay and who she would greet. But they were in a hurry now, trying to make it to the neighboring kingdom before any of the others near them. 

After all, selling off your daughter to a newly-made king was a time-sensitive issue. 

Her parents had been good enough to wait to send her until they heard that the funeral of the late king and queen had been completed, but it had taken some convincing. The winning argument was that there was no point in sending her until he had time to grieve, because there was no way he would choose a wife before his parents were safely in the ground. That argument hadn’t worked to delay any further, however, and Blue could feel dread slowly creeping up from the depths of her stomach. 

“Hey,” came a voice from beside her, accompanied by a soft hand on her upper arm. “Are you okay?” 

Blue looked up, meeting Razz’s eyes. There was pity in them, and the same grief that had been following them both since Blue had told him where they were going and what she might have to do. They both knew what it would mean, if the king were to choose Blue as his queen. All she could do in response to his question was to shake her head. 

There had been a moment, here and there, where she thought she might be okay. Moments where the curtains were drawn so that no one could wonder why the princess and her handmaiden were holding each other so closely, when Razz could murmur into her hair that any number of things could happen to get them out of this. But it always came creeping back, that grief for something she knew would soon be lost. Those split seconds of reassurance could only last as long as she let herself forget that King George would be no kind of leader to his people if he didn’t take the opportunity to marry the heir to the wealthiest kingdom within two weeks of travel. 

“We’ll be there soon,” Razz said, the hand on her arm slipping down to entwine their fingers. “Then at least you’ll know, one way or the other.” 

She squeezed once, allowing herself a brief moment of comfort, then withdrew her hand. They both knew better than to risk anyone seeing. “I know. I just…” 

“Yeah,” his voice broke briefly, and he glanced down at the floor, clasping his hands in his lap. The cloth there was a dusky cyan, and Blue couldn’t help but to appreciate the color on him. There were moments, usually like this one, where she would wish for a moment that they had never started this. They had always known what was going to happen, that Blue would be married and even if Razz could come along, the relationship they had built could never continue. Even if the king that she was given to might have excused a lover, the laws of her kingdom were the same as those here, of those in all the kingdoms. From the perspective of prying eyes, they were traitors to the crown, to the very concept of Blue’s entire purpose. They had always known that every moment they spent together was to risk Razz’s execution. 

Then, of course, as he always did, he smiled, glancing up at her through his lashes, and she was the same love-drunk teenager who had spent years staring into the golden shine of her best friends brown eyes and wishing that she could press a kiss to the crooked lift of his smile. 

“I love you,” he whispered, the sound of it nearly silent, but the risk still so great that she couldn’t help but give a flinching glance out the curtained window. She felt him take her hand again, and she turned back to meet him. “I do,” he said, voice slightly louder. “No matter how this goes. You know that.” 

Of course she did. And no matter the worry, no matter the risks, she had never been able to help drawing comfort from it. 


	2. a bit sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character names and such are in the first chapter! now we see Tab's pov and how they're dealing with all this, tw: death mention
> 
> enjoy!

They stared out the window, pulling on the overcoat of their best garbs. Tab was still unsure about these events, the memory of the life draining from their mother’s eyes still fresh in their mind, but their kingdom was in a fragile state. They were king now, whether they were fit for the role or not, and they had a duty to fulfill for their people. 

A duty, they felt, could be accomplished without a queen. Tab wasn’t in dire need of companionship, and was too young in their kingship to worry about an heir. But their advisers and lords had been insistent; other kingdoms might try for hostility if it didn’t seem that Tab had a united front against those who might oppose them. There were already whispers of dissent from the kingdoms their father had slighted in one way or the other, and while Tab wanted nothing to do with the lot of it, it was their responsibility to keep their kingdom united, strong.

What better way to do that than by making peace with a neighboring kingdom; by taking a Queen?

It made them sick to think it; living with a wife they didn’t love. But they prayed to the gods and the stars above that whoever it was ended up tolerable, at the very least.

Their answer seemed to come in the form of a bevy of carriages that pulled into the courtyard of the castle, just out their window. Tab watched, their eyes caught first by a chilled blast of blue. They winced; the princess of the nearest kingdom had apparently made quite the bit of a rush to get here. They had no doubt it was of no choice of her own, but seeing Blue, walking daintily up the steps and being greeted by Gerald in the main hall, Tab felt they’d need to figure this whole thing out sooner, rather than later.

They knew Blue. Not well, not in any fashion that meant the bonds of friendship, and definitely not well enough to love her, but they’d met. She was a wildfire in the brush, a storm brewing over the plains. She was everything this kingdom deserved, strength and will and… and yet they knew this wasn’t what she wanted.

She was already in love. With whom, Tab had no idea, but they’d seen it in her eyes. The sparkle of joy, the warmth that affection brought to their father every time he saw their mother. Blue was in love and Tab didn’t care who it was with, they weren’t going to ruin it for her. They had enough care in their soul for that. 

They’d have to let her down softly… some time after dinner. Yes, they’d have the welcoming feast, and they’d let her stay as long as she liked. They’d even compensate her for the ragged journey. But they would not marry her.

Decided, Tab pulled on their crown, a simple thing built to last, and headed out to tell the cooks to prepare for their guests.


	3. That One Rated M Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case names are confusing, refer to the first chapter, but Razz and Reina are the same person and Tab and George is the same deal. Real name and deadname respectively!
> 
> Warning that this chapter is probably about as sexually spicy as this fic is gonna get, so if that's not your jam read until they get kissy and then skip to the last line of the chapter.

“How was your journey?” 

Blue started, looking up from her plate to see King George smiling at her gently. “What?” 

“Your travels. We didn’t get much of a chance to talk when you first arrived, so I was wondering. You seemed very tired.” 

“Oh!” She could feel her face getting hot, and cursed herself for agreeing to this meal. The stares of George’s advisors were searing into her as she struggled to find an appropriate answer. “It was good! We traveled quickly, but the hospitality whenever we stopped was unmatched. Your kingdom is one of friendly people.” 

“I pride myself on it,” he said, still smiling. She just stared at him for a moment. Usually, she was good at this. The simpering formalities of royal conversation was second nature at this point, with years of practice under her belt. There was just something about sitting across from someone and knowing they might be about to burn your happiness to ruins that made idle conversation difficult. 

“I… I feel the same. After all--,” she started, setting down her spoon to properly concentrate on what she was saying. “--when the people are friendly, that means they’re happy, right? And a happy kingdom is the most… most important thing.” 

Something flashed in his eyes, something vaguely irritated, and Blue wondered if she’d said something wrong. 

“How were the funerals?” 

_ What? _

She breathed a silent sigh of relief as the expression on his face changed to something more akin to humor. “Sad, as I’m sure you can imagine, your highness.” 

The advisors were still staring at them, not even pretending to conversate as they collected gossip to bring home to their wives. Blue wished harder than ever that Razz didn’t have to wait outside during these royal dinners. Then again, it was probably good that he wasn’t paying witness to the absolutely nonsensical attempts at conversation Blue seemed to be putting forward. 

“Ah, but the weather was very warm. It was good,” George continued, seemingly unconcerned. “My mother enjoyed warm weather, and would have been very glad to see us sweating through our coats in her honor.”

Blue couldn’t help the nervous laugh that sprang from her mouth at that. “My mother is the opposite, I’m afraid. All too pleased to see us all freeze. She seems to be set on single-handedly opening every window in the entire castle!” 

As their conversation normalized, shifting to talk of her family and their endeavors, the advisors at the table around them returned to their personal conversations, the chatter filling the room. Blue felt herself finally relaxing, the set of her shoulders lowering from their protective height. She’d always  _ liked _ George. That certainly wasn’t the problem. He was nice enough, as the royalty of the nearby kingdoms went. Quiet, maybe, certainly not someone Blue found herself particularly drawn to, but seemingly kind. If it had to be anyone, it could certainly be worse. 

It could certainly be better. It could be…

The thought had her spoon lowering again, and she sighed. There was no point grieving until she had actually lost something. Better to enjoy what she had while she was able to be near him. 

“Blue?” 

The use of her first name made her look up suddenly, meeting George’s eyes and realizing that he must have asked her something. “Oh! I’m sorry, I--” 

“It’s okay.” She was brought up short, suddenly, by the thought that he might be talking about more than just her lapse in conversation. Face unmoving, he continued. “You seem tired from your journey. Would you like to retire?” 

It was probably rude to say-- “Yes, please. I’m afraid you’re right.” 

She stood, causing the room to go silent and the men to scramble to their feet. George rose more slowly, but she still appreciated the respect he was giving her by standing at all. “Would you like for my butler to escort you to your rooms?” An older man who had been hovering in the corner took half a step forward, but Blue held up her hand.

“No, thank you,” she said, inclining her head in thanks. “I remember the way.” 

With that, she swept from the room, crooking a finger at Razz as the doors closed behind her. Silently, he stood from his seat on the floor and followed her as she started down the hall. They walked in silence for a long moment before he spoke. 

“Is something wrong, your highness?”

Her chest jumped with emotion she didn’t know she was carrying, and she came to a stop in the middle of the hall. “Ra--Reina. What do you think of the king?” 

“I haven’t had much of a chance to speak with him.”

She knew that if she looked at him, his eyes would be wondering why she was asking him this here, where anyone could hear them and he couldn’t possibly be honest. 

“From what little you’ve seen of him, then.”

All she needed was to hear him say it.

“The king seems to be a kind enough man. He seems to care for his people, and for his family.” 

Without responding, she resumed walking, making her way quickly to her rooms and letting Razz close the door behind them. She noticed a cot set up in her rooms, allowed a moment of relief that her respect for Razz to stay with her had been respected. It was an unusual request, she knew, but not unheard of, and she didn’t think she could make it through the rest of this visit without him by her side. 

“Blue, what was--” 

“Can you get me out of my dress?” She didn’t want to talk about it. She didn’t even know how to explain it, why she needed Razz to say something good about the king. To pretend his approval. 

Feeling fingers at the lacing against her back, she straightened her shoulders. Razz made quick work of the ribbons, and blue pulled her arms out of the sleeves, making as though to step out of the pile of dress that was left at her feet, but felt Razz’s hands at her waist, keeping her in place. She could feel him untying the layers of skirts, letting them pool at her feet with the dress he normally would have been careful to fold and hang immediately after it dropped, and opened her mouth to ask a question. 

Before she could say anything, he pressed his mouth to the back of her neck, and she closed her eyes. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds, and was quickly followed by another before he pulled away, hands at her waist turning her around to face him. She kept her eyes closed, but she could feel him looking at her, hesitating for a moment before cupping her cheeks. 

“Sweetheart.” 

Even just the whispered sound of his voice was enough to set her off, tears running down her cheeks and her shoulders beginning to shake. His thumbs brushed them away, and she leaned into the touch. When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her worriedly. A few curls were escaping from the bun he habitually stuffed his hair into, and as she reached up to brush one away from his face, he broke out into a smile. 

“If nothing else, I can always count on you to be a crybaby.” 

“Quit it,” she said, but she was laughing as she smacked his hand away from her face. His grin grew, and he reached for the lacing at the front of her chemise as she wiped away the last few tears. He was always able to do this, get the pent-up emotion in her chest out in one quick burst, then make her laugh. Then, well…

“This is quite forward of you, you know.” Her remark went unheeded as he finished baring her shoulders, but leaving her mostly covered and stepping back. She finally stepped out of the pile of dress and skirt layers, kicking off her shoes and reaching up to grip his chin, tugging him down for a proper kiss. “And very unfair.” 

“Unfair, princess?” 

In answer, she reached for the buttons running down the front of Razz’s kirtle, and he laughed, kissing her again. “This may not be the best idea, here in a foreign castle…” 

“Everyone at dinner, no one to hear us…” 

“Guards patrolling the corridors…” 

“You in my bed…” 

His eyes softened, unable to hide the want in his expression. “I will admit, your highness, I would enjoy the reprieve.” 

“Pft, ’Your highness.’” she murmured. The last button finally came apart, and she reached for her own chemise, pushing it away and letting it hit the floor. “My love, I can’t hope to rule even myself when you stand before me.”

Humming, he reached for her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her collarbone. She sighed in happiness, feeling more whole in that moment than she had since they had begun their journey to this castle. Realizing she had let her eyes drift shut, she slowly opened them, glancing towards the door as she tightened her grip around Razz’s back. 

King George stood in the open doorway, staring at them in shocked disbelief. 


	4. In which Tab comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man this was a fun one lol
> 
> enjoy!!

They sat there in silence a few minutes after Blue had left, berating themselves inwardly as they glared down at their empty plate. Finally, after hearing someone take another sneaking bite of mash, they glanced up, leveling their glare on the quietly judging advisers. 

“Be gone.” they said, waving a hand as they stood, and Gerald was instantly at their side, the advisers scuttling about to clean their faces and hands at the door’s washing bowls, leaving Tab’s presence as quickly as possible. 

“Are you still hungry, sire?” Gerald asked, waving the handmaidens over to begin cleaning the table. “I’m sure Denice would be happy to whip you up something a little extra, if you asked her.”

Tab winced, thinking about the last time they’d even insinuated to the head chef of the castle that they weren’t satisfied with the first course. 

“No, I think I’m fine.” Sighing, they leaned back against the table, staring hard at the wall. “Do you think I’m wrong. For not desiring a queen?”

Gerald waited until all of the help had left, no one left to question their words, or to listen in with the intent to repeat them.

“Is it because you are… as like myself, my lord?”

Tab quirked a smile. “How is Sammy doing?” 

Gerald, nearing his 90s in age, lit up as he began telling Tab more about the hulking blacksmith that had caught his fancy back in the day before he’d been recruited by the castle help. They’d kept in touch and met up as often as Tab was able to let his head butler off, going on secret dates and giving each other presents.    
  
Tab had promised more than once that they would, once they were king, legalize the union between two men, no matter who they had to get through to do it. Gerald had always laughed, patted them on the shoulder and told them that, in their old age, they were content. It was still high on their list, however, since their butler was correct; part of the reason they didn’t want a queen? Was that they really held no fascination for women.

It was something they wondered about, on cold nights, wrapped tightly in so many blankets but the chill still nipping their skin.

Sighing, they sent Gerald on his way to complete the nightly duties, and made up their mind. They had to speak with Blue, if only to finally let her know they weren’t interested. Winding their way down the halls to where the guest royalty slept, they paused just outside the heavy oaken doors, hesitating.

What if they were wrong? What if this would ruin Blue?

They stood with their hand over the handle, and before they could stop themselves they turned the knob, flinging the door open even as they brought their hand up to their mouth in shock at their own behavior. They were quickly distracted, though, by the sight inside.

They thought they’d met Reina, at some function or other. She seemed nice enough, had a good, solid head on her shoulders and Tab had always respected the way she cared for Blue.

This… went a bit beyond  _ caring  _ for her.

“You…” Tab started, seeing the dawning horror in Blue’s eyes, and without saying another word they turned around and fled.

Thoughts whirled through their head as they made their way back towards their quarters, not hearing the bare footsteps behind him until Blue was near desperately grabbing their arm, spinning them around. She was crying, tears streaming from her eyes as she begged for her lover’s life.

“George, please, you can’t kill her, she’s the only thing I hold dear in this world, please-”

“My name’s not George.”

She stopped dead, staring up at them with wide eyes.

“My name’s not George, I’m not a man, and if you marry me I can promise you and she will never be separated.”

There was a long silence, before she finally said a quiet, “What?”


	5. My Heart is FULL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw shit ya'll it's all gay now
> 
> Alternate titles: where do i buy myself a Razz Aster

Blue tugged her chemise closer around her shoulders, her breath still coming in quiet gasps from the desperate hurry to throw something on and just… just  _ stop _ him, stop him from… she didn’t even know what she’d planned, she’d just known that the King had seen, he had seen them together, and the law… 

All she’d known was that she couldn’t let Razz die, that she knew they wouldn’t kill her, she was royalty, they would just “ _ fix” _ her, but that she couldn’t stand to watch him be executed, whatever it cost to save him. 

“What?” she asked again, still not comprehending the almost desperate exclamation George had uttered. “What do you mean you’re…” 

“I’m not a man, Blue. I’m neither, nothing of the sort.” 

“But you--” 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m telling you this so you know this isn’t a trick,” he reached out, seeming to be intending to seize her by the shoulders before realizing how little she was covered. “Marry me.” 

Blue felt herself getting angry, and knew it was a cover for the confusion fighting inside of her. “Why on earth would you want to marry me? You know now what I am, who I love. Why would you want that?” 

“Aren’t you listening? I don’t  _ care _ . I don’t want a wife.” 

Then, it clicked. “You’re not a man.” 

“And I have no interest in women. I would have no motivation to separate you from Reina.”

Blue sniffed, brushing away the tears that painted her cheeks. “You… what would you want from me? In return?” 

They grinned, then, and held out a hand. “Call me Tab.” 

~~

When Blue returned, she hovered outside the door, hand resting on the handle for a moment as her bare feet scuffed against the floor. There were good odds that when she opened it, the room would be empty. Razz would have known, after all, that there was very little chance that Blue’s pleas would fall on sympathetic ears. It would have been safest for him to run right then, before guards could be sent, especially since Blue had said nothing more than “wait here” before running from the room in her undergarments, tears already streaming from her face. 

Blue wasn’t sure what she would do, if he was already gone. 

Steeling herself, she pushed the door open, breathing an audible sigh of relief at the sight of Razz sitting on the edge of her bed, staring white-faced into the middle distance. He looked up as she entered, the fear in his eyes fading slightly as he took in her expression. 

“What--” his voice came out choked, and he cleared his throat before trying again. “What did he say?” 

“They.” 

He just looked at her, confusion clear in his expression. 

A smile broke out across her face, then she bit it back. “The king is not a man, Razz. They prefer to be called Tab, and be referred to as no gender at all.” 

A thousand emotions flew across his face, but he settled on hope. “Oh?” 

“And they do not prefer the company of women.” 

“Wow,” was all he said, hesitating a moment before he stood, crossing the room quickly and throwing himself into Blue’s arms, using her back to slam the door shut as he held her tightly. “ _ Wow _ .” The word was broken, and she felt him begin to sob. 

“Our luck doesn’t end there,” she continued, murmuring it into his hair. “They have a proposal. Quite literally, in fact.” 

He didn’t seem to be able to draw breath, so she waited a moment, hands running up and down his back, letting him adjust to the fact that his death warrant hadn’t just been signed. After a few moments, he was able to take a deep breath, pressing his lips to her neck once before drawing away, looking her in the face. “A proposal?” 

“If I marry them, they wouldn’t separate us. I would be Queen, with  _ you _ at my side.” 

Lost for words for a moment, his eyes grew wide. “What… what did you tell them?” 

“That I needed to ask what my companion thought. So? What does my companion say?” 

Laughing breathlessly, he kissed her again, this time on the mouth. “Your companion?” 

“An altogether closer position than my husband, I would think. My soulmate, in fact. By my side for the rest of our lives, with no sacrifice to our country, my people,” Blue could feel herself glowing as she voiced the proposition. “Unannounced consort to the queen, my life partner, my lover and best friend, the greatest support I could ever ask for--” 

“Yours,” he fumbled out, gripping her around the waist and kissing her again. “I’m yours, Blue. You know that.” 

“You would be okay with it, then?” 

“More than okay. I…” he laughed, eyes wild and reaching up to cup her cheeks. “I was prepared to die for you a few moments ago.” 

“I never should have asked that of--,” she began, but he interrupted her with another hard kiss. 

“And now you won’t have to,” he breathed against her, tears still in his eyes. “This is so much more than we ever could have hoped for.” 

She smiled, leaning back just enough that she could tighten the laces of her chemise, tying them in a neat bow at her clavicle as she said, “Then I suppose I should tell the king that I accept their proposal.”


	6. Are You Serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo next chapter :D
> 
> Reina is still deadnamed cause tab doesn't know yet

Tab was headed straight for their quarters, ready to put a long day of negotiations with their advisers behind them, when a voice called out from farther down the hall, calling them to a stop. 

“Lord George, may I have a moment of your time?” 

Tab squinted, just making out the form of Reina who was coming towards them, her face full of some complex emotion that they were honestly too exhausted to parse. Rather than dredge the whole encounter out, Tab nodded, waving their hand in allowance. 

“Yes, but only a moment, I have had a day and would like to retire.”

“I understand, Lord, I’ll only be but a minute or so.” Reina said, careful, but even as she opened her mouth to speak something seemed to stop her, her gaze falling to their feet. They remained patient, wondering just how uncomfortable she had to be to dwell on her thoughts this long when they’d just said they were only willing to grant her a mere moment of time.

It had to be about them catching her and Blue in their act of defiance. Had to be.

“M’lord, I… I wish to know if what my lady said was true. That… that you’re to be wed, but…”

Tab held up a hand, almost regretting the way she skid to a halt mid speech. 

“Blue and I will be wed, yes. Whatever she decides to do on her own time is her own business.” Leaning forward, their voice lowered, they continued. “If having a lover to call her own, someone she actually loves, is one of those things, then it will be under my power to let her.”

With that they stood straight, smiling their best, “kingly” smile, and patted her on the shoulder. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am very tired and need some damn sleep.”

With that they moved to pass her, fully intent on heading straight for their room and going to sleep, when a final question came from behind them.

“Are you serious?” It was asked incredulously, the words full of both mild amusement and silent hope. Tab stopped, laughed, and smiled.

“Of course!” And with that they turned and continued down their way, ready to sleep with the look on Reina's face an excellent way to end the night.

~.~

The wedding was a simple affair, only the bride’s parents and their own personal servants allowed entry. The major hurdle of the entire event for Tab was, of course, the actual kiss. It was strange, kissing someone they barely knew, someone they held no romantic affection for. Someone they knew loved another.

But they survived it somehow, until Blue was crowned their queen. The coronation was held on the heels of the wedding itself, Tab presenting their Queen to the masses above a high balcony of the castle gardens. 

The people rejoiced. And Tab saw Blue to her personal room, where Reina waited with open arms.

Something inside Tab twisted at the way the two of them seemed to mix, the way they both held each other as if they were the most important thing in their lives.

They ignored it, wished them both a pleasant night, and headed for the study to finish their studies for the day.

They didn’t need a true love. They had themselves. That was all they needed.

It didn’t matter how much thinking so hurt.


	7. Hopeful for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 4am and this hasn't been remotely edited, I just got a really strong urge to write it when i woke up like two hours ago so here ya go, enjoy! I'm so sorry if it makes no sense at all I'll find out in the morning

Blue sighed, wrapping her dressing gown around her shoulders. It was a deep purple, made of silk that clung softly to her body like a hug. Behind her, there was a sigh to echo her own, and she glanced back to see Razz with open eyes, tucked warmly into her bed. The lines of his face were smooth, and she was hit with the sudden temptation to press kisses to every inch of exposed skin she could see. 

She was married. The thought still felt unreal, that this phenomenon could come about with pure happiness instead of despair. She may have been made Tab’s wife yesterday, but it was Razz who she was promising her future to. Gods help anyone who may try to threaten the queen’s happiness. 

There was a lightness in Razz’s eyes that had her leaning over the bed, kissing him softly on the mouth and feeling his hand come up to cup her cheek. She understood that lightness. The relief of knowing his life was no longer in danger of being executed had her floating among the clouds. 

He pulled away from the kiss, whispering, “The king is expecting you.” 

“The king can wait.” The snicker that followed her declaration almost made her want to follow through on it, but she brought herself up to stand. “Get dressed, my love. I’ll see you soon.” 

“I love you.” Razz’s eyes sparkled, and he tucked his hand up to his face, letting his eyelids fall and watching her through his lashes.

She smiled, pulling her hair away from her face and tying it behind her head. “I love you too. Get dressed.” 

With that, she turned, regarding the door she had been instructed to take in order to reach the Tab’s rooms. Tab had been hesitant to do this, but it wasn’t their honor on the line. Even if she was never found there again, the queen was expected to spend her wedding night in the king’s rooms, and servants would be arriving soon to begin lighting the fire and preparing their bathwater. Pulling open the door, she stepped through into a small foyer. The king and queen’s rooms occupied a whole floor of the west wing, and in any other situation, she would grieve the queen’s rooms as a terrific waste of space. But Tab’s reputation had done her work for her, and at their word, the space had been cleaned and prepared for her. The servants probably took her to be the spoiled daughter of the rich mining kingdom, but she would far prefer them to draw that conclusion to the truth. 

Inching open the door to Tab’s room, she peeked through to see that it stood empty, save for the king themself, sitting hunched over their desk with no less than four waning candles around their work. 

“Your highness?” she ventured, a little unsure what to call them and surprised to find them not in their bed. 

They jumped, barely managing not to spill the bottle of ink in their hand as they whirled around to face her. “Blue?” they glanced towards the window, wincing as they took in the light of dawn beginning to creep over the mountains. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize the time. Make yourself comfortable.” 

They looked drawn, the lines under their eyes deep and the pallor of their skin paler than she had ever seen it. They were in their nightclothes, but based on their demeanor and the fact that the candles were beginning to flicker from their lack of remaining wax, Blue didn’t think they’d slept much at all. “I…” a horrifying thought occurred to her, and her hand flew to her mouth. “I am so sorry, your highness, did we wake you?” 

“What?” they seemed so genuinely confused at the question that she was immediately relieved, then embarrassed as a flush hit their face and they realized what she meant. “Oh, no. Not at all. I have a hard time sleeping on the best of nights, but I heard nothing.”

Awkwardly, she nodded, looking away before quickly making her way to their bed, crawling beneath the sheets and pulling the blanket up under her chin. She could feel their gaze on her, and took a deep breath. Though she hadn’t mentioned it to Razz, she couldn’t help but be aware that if the king was anything less than she hoped, this was the most vulnerable she could be. She hoped she had prepared herself enough for the possibility. 

“Do you want me to continue to work?”

She blinked, then rolled over, propping herself on an elbow to peer at them. “What?” 

Tab was wringing their hands lightly, though she got the feeling they didn’t even know they were doing it. “Would you like me to stay here? The servants would be unsurprised to find me at my desk when they begin their work, but if you feel it would better secure your position for me to join you--” 

“Your highness, it’s your bed. I have no say on your whereabouts within it.” 

“Please, Blue. Call me Tab.” Their posture softened, and they sighed. “We are nothing if not partners of equal standing, now. And it may be my bed, but I don’t want to make you feel in danger. I want to earn your trust, so that we can work together.” 

Despite what she already knew of them, she was still confused. “I’m your wife.” 

“Yes, but I don’t want to imply ownership of any kind. Not even to those outside our confidence. You are your own person, and I want you to be a pillar of strength to my people. We can’t provide for this kingdom unless we stand united. We don’t need to love each other to do that, and I don’t need to be in a bed with you for your reputation to be preserved.” 

They continued to amaze her, even in the weeks that she had known them. “I think I would prefer that, Tab.” Then, after a moment. “Thank you.” 

“I shouldn’t be thanked for common decency,” they said, but gave her a smile that let her know they meant no harm. 

They sat there in silence for a long moment, their pen beginning to scratch again at the paper as she worked herself up to her next question. 

“What is expected of me, here?” 

“I’ll show you in the morning, Blue,” they paused, smiling back at her. “I don’t want a figurehead queen, and I think you’ll more than fit the role I’ll be requesting of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Crush's links: [Tumblr](https://witsyo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Fresh's links: [Tumblr](https://freshouttaparsnips.tumblr.com/)


End file.
